Perspectivas
by Death God Raven
Summary: Hasta ahora todo lo que había visto, no tenía ninguna explicación lógica para su inocente mente, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar y registrar lo que acontecía delante de ella, la rubia miraba fijamente...


**Me harté de mi tarea, así que vengo a molestar por aquí 8D**

* * *

**PERSPECTIVAS**

**ONE-SHOT**

* * *

Ciertamente ella no era de las personas que era muy observadora, si algo pasaba delante de ella, era probable que no se diera cuenta de nada, incluso así, pero había algo que le estaba llamando la atención desde hace rato.

En las fiestas que eran organizadas por Pandora, acostumbraba siempre a observar al rubio de sus sueños desde lejos, sin que este se percatara de ello.

Le gustaba ver las expresiones de él, algunas eran curiosas incluso para él, pero hace poco habían surgido algunas que no conocía o más bien solo se daban con cierta persona.

Oh…ahí viene el señor Break – como ella le decía, se percató que Vincent se había percatado de que el susodicho había llegado e intentó hacer que no le importaba.

Vio que Break se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Vincent y paso de él casi olímpicamente – oh…ahora se hacen los interesantes…- dijo Ada tomando un refresco que ofrecía un camarero.

Señorita ¿gusta bailar? – apareció un joven apuesto de la nada, miró a Vincent para ver si miraba o algo pero este estaba en su mundo, suspiro y miró al joven – no gracias, me siento un poco mal – dijo cortésmente.

El joven no le quedó de otra que desaparecerse, Ada miró a Vincent - ¿Por qué nunca me hace caso? – notó que los dos se miraban y luego cortaban el contacto visual - ¿qué les pasa? – siempre era así, era como ver un par de imanes que se atraían y luego se repelían.

No los entiendo – solo podía decir eso, vio que Break se situó cerca de una ventana cuidando de que nadie lo estuviera viendo, Ada se escondió detrás de alguien para no ser atrapada por la mirada tipo radar de Break.

Break dejó un papel levemente escondido y luego miró a Vincent que captó la mirada hacia él, Break salió ágilmente de la sala concurrida y Ada le despertó la curiosidad por saber, esperó pacientemente que algo sucediera. Cuidándose de ser vista.

Vincent dejó de hablar con Gil que había aparecido de la nada unos momentos antes, creyó escuchar que dijo que tomaría un poco de aire y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando hacia todas partes tomó el papel y salió de la sala.

Ada era carcomida por la curiosidad, su mente deliberaba si debía salir o no y descubrir lo que pasaba, ganó el lado que decía salir y averiguar la verdad.

Sigilosamente salió de la sala, en el corredor buscó por donde se había ido Vincent, vio que en el suelo había un papel arrugado, lo tomó y lo abrió – "te espero en ese lugar" – eso no le decía nada, pensó exasperada.

Se volteó y tiró el papel atrás de ella – seguiré por el lado donde caiga – volteó y había caído a la izquierda - ¡por ahí! – Ada caminó por no decir corrió, subió unas escaleras y por lo rápido que iba, casi hace que Vincent la viera, se escondió de manera tan veloz digna de un ninja.

Vincent entró a una habitación - ¿Por qué? – no había una razón lógica en la mente inocente de Ada para que esta reunión secreta se efectuara.

Ada tragó saliva y se aventuró a entrar a la habitación, para su suerte era bastante grande y el lado de la puerta lo tapaba un gran mueble, corrió y se metió a un mueble y entreabrió la puerta del mismo para ver lo que iba a acontecer.

Hasta que al fin llegaste – dijo Break – los ojos de la señorita Ada no se quitaban de encima de mí – dijo Vincent, Ada ahogó un sonido de sorpresa, se había dado cuenta, eso le hacía gracia – a mi tampoco me los quitaba ¿crees que sospecharán? – incluso Break se había dado cuenta para más sorpresa – no creo…- dijo Vincent.

Eso no importa…- dijo Break empujando levemente a Vincent sobre la cama – eso es cierto…- Break se le tiraba encima y le mordía el cuello, haciendo que Vincent fuera invadido por escalofríos de placer.

Ada no podía creer lo que veía, su mente estaba en blanco y eso hacía que lo que veía no tuviera una explicación, fuera de que era inmoral, miraba completamente roja todo.

Break se exasperó y comenzó a casi arrancar la camisa de Vincent mientras mordía la piel blanca de su pecho, Vincent luchaba también con la ropa de Break, ambos eran invadidos por la impaciencia.

Break le sacó los pantalones a Vincent y los suyos hace tiempo estaban fuera, Ada se ponía más roja y se tapa los ojos con las manos sin embargo las quito y siguió viendo.

El peliblanco se situó entre las piernas de Vincent y comenzó a devorar sus labios, la fricción de sus cuerpos los encendía más, la mano de Vincent manoseaba la parte baja de Break, haciéndolo soltar unos leves gemidos, Vincent veía sus expresiones complacido.

Break mordía fuertemente su cuello dejando marcas rojas sobre otras marcas más viejas, al fin había terminado de deshacerse de toda su ropa para alivio de los dos. Ada vislumbraba los dos cuerpos que brillaban por todo el sudor de la pasión que técnicamente se profesaban.

Sintió su cara completamente caliente, estaba segura que su cara estaba más roja de lo que jamás estará jamás, Rufus Barma sentiría envidia de su cara al estar más roja que su cabello.

Vincent cruzó sus piernas en la cintura de Break dándole a entender que se apresurara, no tenían mucho tiempo y pronto la gente se estaría preguntando donde estaban, lo menos que querían era llamar la atención.

Ya voy… – gruño con voz ronca Break mientras se lo decía a Vincent en su oído, entró dentro de él sin contemplaciones y de manera salvaje que hizo que Vincent soltara un buen gemido que complació a Break incitándolo a dar con más fuerza.

Si antes estaba anonadada con lo que sucedía, ahora estaba sin palabras, su mente estaba en blanco y lo único que su cuerpo hacía era seguir viendo y registrando en su cabeza cada detalle de lo que sucedía frente a ella.

Los gemidos por parte de los dos se hicieron más altos a medida que las embestidas furiosas de Break se intensificaban de manera brutal, se mordían, se arañaban, se insultaban, se besaban con hambre.

Ya cuando parecía que se iban a detener, Break volteó a Vincent y comenzó otra ronda de gemidos aún más altos que los anteriores, Ada casi sufre una hemorragia nasal, no sabía que le pasaba, en vez de estar horrorizada como estaba hace unos quince minutos, ahora no podía dejar de ver todo, incluso se atrevía a decir que lo estaba disfrutando de manera abochornante.

Break manoseaba a Vincent de manera descarada, se pegaba a él y lamía su nuca haciendo que este tuviera escalofríos de placer, mordía su cuello y arañaba su pecho.

Ada nuevamente tuvo que agarrar su nariz y evitar que pasara algo que probara que ella estuvo ahí viendo, pensaba espantada.

Break aplastaba a Vincent contra la cama con una expresión placer que jamás vería nadie a excepción que veía desde las sombras.

Ya los dos llegaban se acercaban al clímax, Break concentró toda su energía en una última embestida de lo más brusca y placentera para Vincent.

Cayeron los dos muertos en la cama, completamente agitados, Ada no estaba diferente, esto había sido demasiado intenso para ella, tomaron un descanso los dos y enseguida empezaron a vestirse lo más rápido posible – tú serás el uke la próxima vez – dijo Vincent arreglándose el cabello – lo que sea – dijo Break demostrando desinterés pero en el fondo era otra historia.

Salieron de la habitación en donde no parecía haber pasado nada, la única testigo estaba luchando contra algo que había nacido dentro de ella por este acontecimiento, salió de su escondite y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su inocente rostro.

* * *

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

**OTRA FIESTA DE PANDORA…**

El juego de miradas entre Break y Vincent se daba como era la costumbre, Ada miraba todo con una sonrisa y salía rápidamente de la sala, rumbo hacia "esa habitación", abría la puerta y se escondía en el mueble.

Se había vuelto adicta a ellos, su manera de amarse le hacía amarlos, más bien…amaba verlos amarse…-la puerta se abrió y ella escondió su presencia con una sonrisa – vamos…ámense…

* * *

**De verdad no sé que pensaba al escribir esto XDDD –tiene un ataque de risas masivo- si llegaron hasta aquí, tienen mi más grande aprecio, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews X/D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
